wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakai Laputa
Sakai Laputa (堺ラピュタ, Sakai Rapyuta) is a Direct Descendant of the Laputa Clan and a orphaned Prince of Tartarus. Appearence Sakai is a slim young man of average height with short Brown Hair, Blue Eyes and Fair Skin. Minato wore a dark, double-breasted Jacket with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a Necklace, and sneakers. Background 'Mythology' 'Past ' 'Creation Arc' Using seeds from the fruit of of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. His Parents died during before the Creation of Heaven Tail Guild. 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Part I' In the Beginning of Sakai's Adventure, San was able to get on the Airship before it takes off. San has attempted to assassinate Sakai many times, as San believes that Sakai’s death will result in the end of Laputa and human growth into the surrounding, untouched forest. In the resulting struggle, Sakai falls from the airship, slowed by the amulet mid-fall. Floating safely down to a small village. He was discovered by Paul Gekko, who takes him Home to recover. On waking, Sakai is surprised to find that Paul Gekko is building a small aeroplane, with the intention of finding the lost city of Laputa, as his father had taken a photograph of it while flying. He tells him that his family lived in a small valley to the north named Gondoa, and that he had lived alone once his grandmother had died, until being abducted by the Kuro Akatsuki Leader, Sasuke, who was revived by Dark Gaia and his agents. Later in the day they are pursued by Fairy Tail pirates, and later by Sasuke's soldiers. Eventually, the two fall into an abandoned mine, where they encounter the local eccentric 'Uncle Pomme', who informs them that Sakai's amulet is one of the 'volucite' crystals ('Aetherium' in the American release) formerly used to keep Laputa aloft. Upon leaving the mines, Sakai reveals his name of 'Sakai Laputa'; whereupon they are captured by Muska, and when Paul tries to defend Sakai from the soldiers, he is knocked out in the process, and are taken to the fortress of Tedis; Paul Gekko is imprisoned in the fortress' dark, cold and damp tower while Sakai is imprisoned in a more lavish room. Later, Sasuke shows Sakai a dormant Laputan robot and reveals his knowledge of her secret name, which he interprets as that of a Laputan royal line. If Sakai refuses to cooperate, Sasuke will have Paul Gekko killed by the military. In order to prevent this from happening, Sakai orders Paul Gekko to leave for his own safety. Distraught, Paul Gekko returns to his own house, only to be dragged forcibly inside the house by Fairy Tail wizards and tied up. After being questioned harshly and rudely and deriding him as a "scared little boy who runs away," Makarov explains to Paul that Sakai was forced to tell him this in an effort to protect him. He also explains that once Sasuke has what he wants from her, he will most likely kill him. Upon hearing that airship Goliath will be taking off with Sakai to find Laputa, Makarov and the Gang prepare to intercept and capture the crystal. Paul asks Makarov to join Fairy Tail Guild to save him. Makarov initially refuses, but, after a moment of thought, reluctantly accepts and cuts Paul loose and immediately leave for the fortress of Tedis. Sakai, retained by Sasuke, recites an apotropaic verse and unexpectedly activates the amulet and the robot, who proceeds to destroy the fortress, while Pazu and Makarov's wizards embark in winged 'flaptors' to rescue Sakai themselves. Meanwhile the robot seizes Shakai, but when struck by Sasuke's artillery, retaliates against the fortress, until Sakai orders it to desist, losing her amulet in the process. The robot is then overcome by Goliath, and Paul Gekko rescues Sakai, while Sasuke obtains the amulet. The Wizards, accompanied by Paul and Sakai, return to their airship Tiger Moth, where Dola assigns Sheeta to the galley and Pazu to assist her engineer, and in which they pursue the direction identified by Sakai's amulet as that of Laputa, while Sasuke follows in the same direction in the Goliath. Both airships arrive at Laputa on the following day, where the two children, separated from Makarov's Guild, discover a city devoid of human life, but possessed of a park-like woodland with a gigantic "Eternal tree of life", maintained by a robot resembling that of the fortress. Sasuke's soldiers plunder the city's treasures, holding Natsu, Lucy and Gray captive, with the intention of having them lynched. The ancient city is revealed to be twofold; a crumbling, overgrown yet beautiful ruin of a castle above, and a perfectly preserved scientific marvel below, utilizing the ultimate evolution of the crystal levitation technology displayed by Sakai's amulet, as well as holography, magnetic cohesion, pseudo-nuclear weaponry and a veritable army of the semi-sentient robots. Upon gaining entrance to the city's central sphere, Sasuke captures Sheeta and his agents open fire upon Paul, receiving a scratch to his left cheek; whereupon Pazu frees Makarov's friends and pursues Sasuke. In the center of Laputa, containing the immense 'volucite' crystal keeping the city aloft, Muska identifies himself as "Romuska Palo Ul Laputa", another royal line, and uses Sakai's "key" crystal to access the advanced Laputian technology. He then massacres the soldiers, and destroys the Goliath. During the mayhem, Sheeta seizes Sakai's crystal amulet and flees, prompting Sauske to pursue her. Encountering Paal through a gap in a wall, Sakai gives him his amulet, and is herself later cornered by Muska in Laputa's abandoned throne room. Arguing with Sasuke, Sakai realizes and explains that the people of Laputa left the castle because it had no life. Sakai refuses to believe her, threatening to shoot her ears as well unless the crystal amulet is given to him. Paul then enters and says he'll give the crystal amulet to Sasuke if Paul can talk to Sakai; Sasuke grants the two one minute to negotiate. Sheeta and Pazu, Paul and Sakai then recite a "Spell of Destruction", blinding and killing Sasuke and Muska. Having survived the blast, Paul and Sakai re-unite with Makarov and his friends (who have had the presence of mind to swipe some of the city's treasures before fleeing), and later part from them to fly to Izumogakure as Paul had promised. Category:Characters Category:Fanon